User talk:Heracles85
Hi there! Personal Image Hey Heracles! Quick note, per RSC:IP I moved your personal image to File:Heracles85(2).png. Also, your other personal image (File:Heracles85(1).png) is currently unused. Do you want it to be deleted? Thanks, 16:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :And thanks for uploading all of those gnome images! 16:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks, you're really improving the Wiki :). If you want to alch, I won't stop you :) -- 11:15, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Good Luck Good Luck doing this. I think it will take a lot of time, I'll try to do some more quests, as nearly no-one is doing and updating them. 13:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) (PS. Don't forget to sign when you post :P) Fancy Deleted and replaced them, just because I read the delete message first. :) I am able to delete pages by the way. (As certain other admins are ;) ) -- 17:30, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Becoming Admin Yes, I think you're someone who could be an admin ;) You should contact Ruud10K or Muzzy34 to become an admin. I think they'll accept you when they take a look at your edits. 05:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. I took a quick look through your edits and you seem to be good. Also, I trust Zorak to give a good recommendation. Glad to have you to contribute! 02:34, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Great to have you on the team Heracles :) 02:55, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Well if you don't want a fancy signature (i.e. without images) in your preferences there should be a field for your signature and you can change it to include Talk. You can make it sub or superscript by adding either or . :::As for talk pages, you can just use : (a colon) to indent and reply. Usually people have the header as "Re:blah" but some don't :) 04:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::: Replace the whole field with Heracles85Talk. That should work! 04:59, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::Now I realize why it didn't work. Sorry. Replace the field with |— Heracles85 (talk)}}. Now it should work. It needs to be in a template, which I've just created. Sorry again. 05:14, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Wtf? That's exactly what I have. Your signature should be displaying ... I'm going to find out why, sorry. 05:17, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Wait a second...I don't think I told you to click the "custom signature" checkbox.... 05:21, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Awesome! Sorry, I completely forgot about it =X 05:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Champions Guild Shops Ill visit the champions guild to make some pictures ;). Thank you Thank you for your welcome :) I appreciate your offer to help me, I'll probably need it during the first few months! I'm a fairly new user of wiki sites. Enyana 08:02, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your tips! I was about to ask you how to add those info boxes because I couldn't figure it out, but you've explain it before I could even ask hehe :). I'll download Gimp 2 and make my images transparent hopefully soon but I do have a busy week this week so I'll see what I can do since cropping can be time consuming! Thanks again for your help. Enyana 16:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks again for the tips :) Enyana 11:52, May 2, 2011 (UTC) When I went to use the "By color select" tool and tried to delete the background of an image, it didn't delete just the pixels selected but made a sort of gradient around the area I selected. Do you know how to make it delete just the pixels selected? Enyana 14:10, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Re. Do some research before telling me what to do. --Cakemix 18:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) NPC Drop Rates Hey Heracles :) I'm not sure how to go about doing this and wondered if you knew a good way to go about this: making (semi-hidden?) page for each NPC and their drops, number of each item from each drop, the total number of times each item has been dropped, perhaps even a table to put a whole set of rounds you hit on the NPC at certain attack and strength levels (with equipment listed) and so using the duration of 1 round (about 2.6 seconds between hits) we could calculate approximate combat xp/hr rates based on levels and equipment :). Here's what I mean by rounds you hit on NPC: 0-10-2-0-0-8-2 where it's assumed the killing blow was dealt the round after the 2 was hit. The rounds we hit on the NPC may be going a little too far at this stage, but how would you suggest we get some drop percentages for each NPC? If you see the Paladin page I used 44 kills to generate some drop percentages in table form, it'd be great if multiple people could contribute to these rates by having a hidden page where anyone can add their 10+ number of kills or something, and then the page with drop tables automatically adjusts to give a more accurate drop rate. I think it'd be possible to each a good idea on most NPC's in a moderatly short period of time because most NPC's just drop bones, etc. :) Enyana 05:03, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I always read talkpages ;) In addition to above, you could do something like the charms @ rs2 wiki or Drop logs from Joeytje50. -- 06:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Joeytje50's drop logs are exactly what I want to do :) so should I do what he's done by making drop logs on my userpage? Will it matter if I end up having hundreds of NPC's on one page? Enyana 06:59, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Hehe thanks for your response :). What do you think about creating a page similar to "Shops" and alphabetically listing all the attackable NPC's and linking all these NPC's to a new, non-existant page called, say, " Drops" or " Drop Log" or something. Perhaps we could make the page more general (in case we wish to add the combat xp/hour thing in the future" and call it " Information" or something like that. If this sounds sounds like a good idea please let me know so I can start adding in information I have from my Excel database :). Enyana 03:00, May 28, 2011 (UTC)